


Tired

by rathernotmyname



Series: Fictober! 2020 [8]
Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Bottom Finn, Fictober! Day 8, Finn and Joe are So Very Obvious, I Can't Write Smut So I Didn't, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon, and horny, this needed to be said sdjskjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/pseuds/rathernotmyname
Summary: A long day of work at the garage promises a long night of fun for Finn and Joe.(The others probably make sure to arrive a little late for work the following morning.)
Relationships: Finn/Joe Peck
Series: Fictober! 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050200
Kudos: 2





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORK BEING HOSTED OR REPOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OR WEBSITES OTHER THAN ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN WITHOUT MY APPROVAL, PARTICULARLY APPS WITH AD REVENUE AND SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES.

The day has been long. They’ve been at work for almost thirteen hours, with barely a break in-between. 

Finally, at 9 pm, Tobey puts down his tools with a clatter and knocks on the hood of one of the cars they’re working on, where Finn has climbed inside at 8 o’clock in the morning and so far hasn’t reappeared. Joe is almost a little worried that he got lost in there.

“That’s it for today, boys,” Tobey says, wiping his greasy hands on a cloth. 

“I think we deserve a nice few hours at the bar,” Benny pipes up from the back of the garage, throwing an empty can of car spray paint behind his back demonstratively. The crash it produces makes Pete wince, who has changed his T-Shirt already.

“Only if you buy me a beer,” he says, grinning in his jaunty way.

Benny snorts and gives him a loving pat on the head. “Are you even old enough for a beer?”

“Well, that’s why you have to buy it for me.”

At Tobey’s stern look, Pete deflates a little, sheepishly shrugging.

“Only one beer. I promise.”

“Don’t be discouraged,” Joe chimes in because he can’t refrain, “he just wants to be a good dad. Did you brush your teeth today, junior? Or should we-”

Tobey has tackled him onto the sofa before he can end his sentence, and they grapple and laugh themselves silly for a while until Joe gives up. Tobey is a mean tickler.

“Let’s get going,” Benny says when they have gained back their breath, “Finn’s probably waiting for us already. I bet he tried to chat up at least half of the people there.”

Tobey and Joe share a confused look.

“When did he leave? I didn’t notice,” Tobey says. He turns to Pete. “Did you?”

“No...”

Benny rolls his eyes. “Well, I neither see nor hear him around here. So where would he be?”

Joe darts a look to the still opened hood of one of the cars they’re currently working on.

Tobey doesn’t catch it, instead he walks to the restroom. “Finn?” he calls, knocking on the door and opening it after a few seconds of silence. 

Joe moves towards the car. 

“Maybe he’s inside the beast,” Pete suggests.

Without taking note of various theories, Joe kneels in front of the car and takes a look under the hood.

Lo and behold, Finn is there, one hand holding a wrench, the other deep in the guts of the engine, motor oil on his face and mouth open, sleeping soundly like a baby.

Joe reaches out, grabs one of the sneaker-clad feet and pulls. Finn comes rolling out like a pizza on a backing tray, wrench still tightly clenched in his fist. Joe considers himself lucky that Finn used a rolling board. He lost too many nice shirts to him already because he somehow ripped up his own one way or another. Worse was that Finn never gave them back. Even though they share a closet, Joe’s shirts are always missing when he tries to find them, but Finn turns up wearing them anyway, absolutely swimming in fabric and looking pleased as punch.

“Finn,” Joe sighs, trying to wake his snoring boyfriend. “Finn, this is no place to sleep. You’re gonna choke on oil.”

The other three have noticed Joe’s discovery by now and gather around them, grinning like a pack of Cheshire cats. 

Finn wakes with an adorable snort, scrunching up his face in bewilderment and discontent at the unpleasant awakening. 

When he lifts his head and recognizes Joe, he immediately flops back down, leaning into Joe’s hand on his oil-smeared cheek, which Joe pats in exasperated affection. And to think that he had just washed his hands.

“We’re gonna go to the bar,” Benny informs him.

Finn whines. He drags a dirty hand through his hair (Joe winces a bit) and scratches at his chest, leaving thick slathers of oil on it and making it ride up to expose his belly. (Joe does his best to remain unmoved. At least externally.)

“But I’m tired,” he complains, finally sitting up. The stubborn T-Shirt doesn’t slide back down, instead leaving a stripe of tantalizing midriff exposed for Joe to stare and blush at. Not that he does. Stare, that is.

“Ah, it’ll be just for an hour or two.” 

Tobey claps Finn’s shoulder and turns his eyes on Joe. His grin grows even wider, eyebrows rising in a truly hilarious expression of “got’cha”. 

Joe is agonizingly aware of his burning cheeks. 

Finn is, too, after he has rubbed his eyes with the small part of his shirt that isn’t covered in oil. His mouth opens in a tiny ‘o’, then it closes and he starts to grin as menacingly as he can manage, which isn’t all that much, but his bedroom eyes almost sends Joe’s desire for sex to another universe. 

Tobey clears his throat and stands up from where he crouches next to Benny, throwing the keys for the garage onto the counter. Benny puts a hand on Pete’s head and turns it away from Finn and Joe, leading him outside to Tobey’s car.

“Well, we’ll leave you to it. Maybe join us later?” 

They all know it won’t happen, but Joe and Finn nod anyway and wave them goodbye. 

“I don’t think I can drive back to the flat like this,” Finn says, looking down at the visible bulges in both of their pants.

“Me neither,” Joe replies. He reaches for the rim of the teasing shirt and pulls it over Finn’s head, finally able to smooth his hands up Finn’s bare waist. Finn goes boneless in his grasp, moaning his approval. 

Both of their eyes wander to the Beast.

“Well, why waste a chance?” Finn quips, and as Joe lifts him up, deposits his giggly ass on the driver’s seat and climbs after him, he can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not writing smut. I tried, okay? I'm very bad at it. But they had a lot of fun, in my opinion. Joe can't miss the opportunity to see Finn's naked butt some more. XD  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
